Them, Him, Her, Us
by Tangerine0375
Summary: BETHYL. A set of FIVE short, introspective one shots leading up to a reunion. Different character perspectives on Bethyl. Rated M, because...Dixon mouth mostly.
1. Them

**A/N: My first attempt! A four chapter, introspective little story/set of one shots leading up to a Beth/Daryl reunion. Likely from three, maybe four, different character perspectives. Not the best summary, my apologies! But hopefully it will become apparent as you read! Please review! Constructive criticism always welcome!**

******DISCLAIMER: Any and all canon events and characters herein belong to the great minds at AMC. I own absolutely NOTHING related to The Walking Dead. However, The Walking Dead very much owns me! **

::::::

Chapter One: Them

_What_ _had_ _happened_ _to_ _them_? It was a question Rick had had on his mind more than once since his family's reunion. Daryl never spoke of it. Of course, they all knew she had been taken, but Rick suspected there was more to the story. _Their_ story. Whatever had happened before, it was obvious it had changed Daryl. Not that anyone would mention it, of course, but they all knew it was there. A piece missing. Rick could sense the weight of it. The toll it was taking on his brother.

Rick's eyes sought him out in the dark. Daryl was sitting, leaning against a tree, eyes glued to the small fire anchoring the camp. With and yet separate from the others. Physically there with his family, his mind somewhere with _her_. He looked tired, but they were all tired. The escape from Terminus, the week on the road...the new mission. Daryl had been adamant and Maggie had insisted. Glenn had backed them, of course. Various arguments ensued. Rick wanted to be diplomatic and put it to a vote. But he had known where his loyalties were and with him came Carl, Judith, and Michonne. When Eugene spoke up, it was decided. They were all in.

Daryl hadn't spoken her name since then. But Rick could see it, the guilt that rolled off him every time someone else did. But that guilt was tinged with something else. There was definitely a piece missing, but there was something added, too. It was in the dogged, relentless way Daryl pursued every possible lead as if it were the one that would lead him straight to her. _Hope_. It was both subtle and brilliantly apparent. It spurred everyone on, energizing their search. It was damn contagious.

Rick had lost his hope before. His eyes roamed around their camp until they landed on his girl. Her soft breath rising and falling peacefully, stirring her brown curls. It mesmerized him and made his throat tighten all over again. He knew, just knew, she was lost forever. Yet there she was. Judith. She was curled up in the arms of a sleeping Carl, his head leaning against Michonne's shoulder. When his eyes met Michonne's, she gave a look that was simultaneously curious and understanding. Rick couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. His family within a family. They'd found each other against all odds. Maybe that's what had happened to Daryl, to _them_. Maybe they had found their place, with each other - the family within a family. Rick knew first hand how complex that notion was. A bond forged by fire, by hardships and finding pieces of hope in the darkest moments.

Rick knew what that sort of loyalty, that sort of love, did to a man. The lengths a man would go to, the things he would do... But he had dwelled on that enough for ten lifetimes. Rick rose and quietly made his way over to the other side of the fire. He sat back onto the compacted dirt and placed his elbows on propped knees. They didn't look at or acknowledge each other for a long time, just watched the flames quietly crackling in the night air.

When Rick finally spoke, his voice was soft and gravelly, "We're gonna find her." He looked over, eyes conveying the promise, "We're gonna find Beth."

"Yeah," Daryl replied, eyes still on the fire, "we are."

::::::


	2. Him

**A/N: WOW! I cannot believe all of the follows and favorites! Thank you all so much! Also, special thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

**Please note that there will eventually be SPOILERS for events in the show, mainly from "Still" onwards. Also, there will be musings re: future events. I have tried to improve my formatting for this chapter so it will be easier to follow. I will eventually go back and revise Chapter 1 to reflect that, so be on the look out! **

**As always, much love and appreciation! Leave a review on your way out! –T. **

**DISCLAIMER: Any and all canon events and characters herein belong to the great minds at AMC. I own absolutely NOTHING related to The Walking Dead. However, The Walking Dead very much owns me! **

::::::

Chapter 2: Him

_What in the world could she say to him_? Carol cautiously eyed the angel wings in front of her. He had barely said two words to her since Terminus and she knew why. Hell, he'd barely said two words to anyone. Not that that was particularly out of character, but this time it felt different. _He was different_.

She knew all about that. Their little group's time apart had changed everyone; the dynamics were different. But she knew her own change started long before - before her excommunication, before the prison fell. She glanced back at Tyreese. His shoulders were set, eyes alert, glancing into the woods around them as they followed Daryl's newest "trail". When his eyes finally met hers, they held the same look they always had _since_ – a disturbing combination of guilt and distrust, understanding and empathy. She was bound to Tyreese; bound by what she had done at the prison and what they had done at the grove. _The things they had to do_, she reminded herself. Sometimes it felt as if the weight of it all would crush her. They were all changed.

She nodded and turned to look ahead once more. She wondered if that's what this was for Daryl. Was he bound to Beth, too? _What had that month with Beth done to him_? This was different than Sophia; that much was clear. It was more than just some sense of obligation or doing the right thing. Daryl had his code. She had told Beth as much. But the look on his face as he spoke to the group, told them that Beth was "just gone"… that look had stolen her breath. Remembering it now gave her that gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach all over again. She idly wondered if the prison hadn't fallen, would he have searched for her with the same fervency? With the same inextinguishable hope? She doubted it.

Her eyes turned upwards, squinting in the Georgia sun. They'd been walking for hours, continuing the wild goose chase. She had disagreed with it from the start; it was only a matter of time until everyone else saw it for what it was. It would crush him, she knew. But it would be for the best. They'd been at it for more than a week. The girl was more than gone. She just wasn't made for this world. Carol knew that sounded cold, unfeeling. But it wasn't; it was just a fact. Just like with Mika. _Mika_. She shoved it back down. The world was different now and she couldn't be weak anymore. So, she trudged on.

xxxx

The sun was setting when they stopped to make camp. The dusky evening light filtered through the pines shading the small clearing. Carol busied herself rigging the alarm system with Rosita. _We shouldn't even have to do this_, she thought bitterly, remembering the abandoned house they'd come across earlier. The grim look on Rosita's face suggested she felt the same.

They had cleared and scavenged the house, coming up mostly empty handed. The supplies they'd smuggled out of Terminus were essentially gone and Daryl had only managed to bag a few squirrels. Carol had suggested they set camp then, fortify the house. Abraham and Rosita agreed. Daryl had shut them down immediately. "Still got plenty of daylight," he'd argued, "We ain't stoppin'." It took every ounce of patience she had to check her tongue. Abraham made no such effort. Out voted once again, they had continued. Of course, hours later the trail had run out, just as Carol had predicted.

Now here they were, stringing cans and hubcaps. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rick and Daryl pouring over the tattered map that had been scavenged soon after they left Terminus. That was their nightly ritual now, picking new "points of interest". _More like new wild geese to chase._

Alarms set, Carol made her way over to the fire. Maggie had the squirrels spitted over it and three cans of beans warming on the edge. Carol observed Maggie quietly; the worn planes of her young face, the wearied look in her eyes, and the determined set of her mouth. Then when Maggie looked up and gave her a small hopeful smile, something in Carol broke. She sighed inwardly. Something had to be done.

xxxx

Carol lay quietly, waiting, on the small tarp that was her bed these days. The soft sounds of the woods and hushed conversations signaled everyone settling in for the night. Everyone except _him_. He took first watch, as usual. She could see him, pacing slowly just beyond their camp, the soft glow of the low fire reducing him to an inky silhouette. _A ghost_, she thought humorlessly. With a resigned sigh, she rose and quietly made her way to him.

As she approached, he stopped his patrol. He knew she was there, but didn't turn. His disappointment was palpable, which was why it surprised her when he spoke first. "Figured you'd've come sooner," his voice low and back still to her.

She couldn't rein the small smile creeping onto her lips. "Had to work up to it," she replied wryly.

The silence stretched for a moment. "Daryl, I –," but her statement cut short when he turned to face her. All of his walls were down and the look in his eyes stopped her dead. For the second time that day, she felt something in her break. Carol didn't know exactly what she had expected to see – judgment? hatred? Those she was prepared for, those she could handle. Not this. His eyes were brimming with _pain_. Such excruciating pain, that it pierced Carol like a knife. Sharp blue daggers straight into her heart. And she knew instantly the silence, the disappointment, all of it… had nothing to do with her.

Carol finally managed to tear her eyes from his, choosing instead to focus on the ground. It took several slow breaths for her to check her racing mind, reduce the burning behind her eyes. _Put it away_. Carol realized she had chosen not to see this; wrapped up in her own bullshit. Significant bullshit, yes, but she still felt ashamed. She knew exactly what this was, this pain in his eyes. She felt the breaking in her chest all over again, certain she could actually hear it this time. Breaking for him. Breaking for the shitty situation. For Karen and David. For Mika. For Lizzie. For Tyreese. _For_ _Beth_… but mostly for him. It made her feel heavy and light at the same time.

It startled her when he finally spoke. "I – I can't do this, without ya," the pain from his eyes leaching into his voice.

Despite her best effort, tears slid silently down her cheeks. "Daryl, I'm so…" her voice cracking, eyes hesitantly meeting his again.

"Naw, don't," he said quietly, mercifully looking away from her, "She would have already forgave ya."

And just like that, the broken place in her chest felt different. Something was growing there. And she finally understood. She understood the pain, the hope, the desperation. Knew what bound Daryl and Beth. Tears still streaming down her face, Carol managed a small smile. Didn't he know? Didn't he already know? She would do anything for them…_for him_. "We're going to find her, Daryl."

::::::

**Daryl is up next! Y'all ready? I hope I am!**


	3. Her

**A/N: As always, the reviews, follows, and favorites are amazing! You guys blow me away!**

**Now for the hard part - I had SOOO wanted this to be Daryl's chapter. But, alas, it was not meant to be. I tried, I swear (hence, the delay in update)! But Maggie's voice kept nagging me that this one belonged to her. And you know those Greene's – STUBBORN! So, I gave in and this chapter will be Maggie's POV.**

**The final chapter, "Us", will be Daryl's POV – I've already started it, so it is set in stone! I won't go back on you again, promise! Also, I have ideas rattling around for a Chapter 5/Epilogue, which will be a Beth POV entitled "Me". Thoughts?**

**Again, much love and appreciation! Leave a review on your way out! –T.**

**DISCLAIMER: Any and all canon events and characters herein belong to the great minds at AMC. I own absolutely NOTHING related to The Walking Dead. However, The Walking Dead very much owns me!**

::::::

Chapter 3: Her

_He's in love with her_. She guessed she had known it all along, though. Maggie watched Daryl standing next to the road, alone; gazing down the barren stretch of pavement as if the answer lay right around the next bend. She knew he was at war again. He was constantly warring with himself. Maggie wondered if anyone else noticed it. Wondered how many times she'd neglected to notice it herself. Nothing gave him away, really. Maggie just knew.

Where he was right now, Maggie had been there. _Glenn_. She glanced over to where Glenn was huddled quietly talking to Rick. Not many people understood that sort of faith. Sasha had tried to reason with her. Same as Abraham tried to "reason" with Daryl. But love doesn't know reason. It makes you say things, do things, believe in things. And Maggie could see it in his every action; hear it every time he spoke.

"Gotta keep goin'." _She needs me._

"Ya don'know what tha hell you're talkin' 'bout! We're getting closer every damn day!" _I need her._

"Someone's been through here."_ I love her._

She'd watched his hope dissolve countless times. Every time a trail ran out, every time another house came up empty. But he built it back up almost immediately. She could see the effort it took, the rebuilding, but it always happened. And it was all her. Beth did that. The knowing made her heart swell. Because she understood; Beth did that to people, for people. And Daryl probably needed something like that more than most folks.

Watching him, Maggie felt ashamed all over again. They'd had a big blow up right after Terminus. She'd known it was mostly Daryl's own guilt; he'd apologized to her later, in his own Daryl-way. But he had been right. She had given up on Beth. Assumed she was dead. Forgotten everything her Daddy taught them. She could feel the lump rising in her throat. _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Daddy_. She breathed deeply._ Gotta put it away._ They all had jobs to do, and hers was to find her baby sister. _We need her._

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Terminus. She and Daryl both knew they were working on borrowed time, even with Glenn, Rick, and Carol behind them. She found herself seeking out Daryl's company more and more. Or maybe he was seeking hers? Glenn said it was because it made them feel close to Beth. Maybe he was right. Maybe they just need to remind each other sometimes.

She knew she needed to talk to him. Remind him, again. So she stood up, brushed the dirt off her pants and made her way over.

Maggie cleared her throat, "Hey…"

"Hey."

"We'll start out again at first light."

"Yeah."

Maggie paused, looking down at the red clay under her boots, "I can take watch, you get some sleep…"

"Nah, m'alright," Daryl said. He looked down, his shaggy hair hiding his eyes as he toed the dirt, "Don't sleep anyway."

"Dreams…" Maggie asked, but it wasn't much of a question. She'd heard him talk in his sleep more than once.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, his head still down, "'bout that shack, and the funeral home… " _About her_.

Daryl looked uncomfortable, but Maggie waited, willing him to continue.

When he finally looked up at her, his pained expression made it hard for her to breathe. "There's stuff…I shoulda told her. But I didn't," he looked away, off into the falling darkness, "Ain't gonna be right, 'til I do."

Maggie knew. "You miss her."

Daryl just nodded.

"You know, I been meanin' to thank you," she said quietly, fighting to keep the tremor out of her voice.

Daryl looked over at her, not quite meeting her eyes, and shook his head, "Didn't do nothin'. Couldn't keep her…"

"Not that…just," Maggie chewed her lip, debating her next words, "thank you…for loving her. And believin' when I didn't." Before he could respond, Maggie turned to make her way back to the others. She paused, glancing back, "I know you need to tell her, but I'm sure she already knows, Daryl."

As she strode back toward camp, silent tears carving trails down her cheeks, Maggie did something she hadn't done since the prison. Prayed.

xxxx

Three days. That was all it took. Three days later they found the car two miles outside a tiny abandoned town they were heading toward. The large white cross in the back window calling out to them like a beacon. It had run out of gas on the side of the road. The only sign someone had even been there were the tracks in the clay on the side of the road. One set of prints. Large. A man's boots.

Daryl went ape-shit. Kicking the car and screaming every curse Maggie had ever heard. And some she hadn't. It was Rick who finally moved toward him, but Daryl shrugged him away. He strode several yards away from the group, his shoulders heaving as he tried to get himself under control. Maggie felt like she had been punched in the gut. Tears silently streamed down her face.

No one spoke. No one moved. Finally Abraham broke the silence. "I'll be goddamned…" he murmured, staring at the dust covered Cadillac. "Ain't no girl been here...another fuckin' waste of time. We could be halfway to DC by now."

That's when Maggie broke. _Mama. Shawn. Otis. Patricia. Lori. Daddy. DADDY. Beth. Beth. Beth. BETH._ The silent tears became all out sobs. It felt like knives in her heart. Glen tried to comfort her to no avail. That's when Daryl stormed back over, making a beeline toward her.

"Daryl..." Carol's tone was wary. Michonne started to head toward him. Glenn moved to block. But Daryl side stepped them and grabbed Maggie roughly by both shoulders. After a beat he pulled her to him, embracing her awkwardly. "Ain't over yet," he said quietly, "Get it together, Greene. Them tracks are headed to that town. We gotta go." Glenn looked flabbergasted. Maggie couldn't help the small smile fighting its way through her sobs. Daryl released her suddenly, turning back to the others.

"THE FUCK Y'ALL STARING AT? – LET'S MOVE!" Daryl barked.

xxxx

By the time they reached the town, Maggie's ears were ringing from the stream of mumbled expletives that had been steadily spewing from Daryl's mouth. If she hadn't been so preoccupied by the knots in her stomach, she may have snapped at him. As they approached the town, he had quieted down. She glanced over to where he was just to her left. She could see the muscle in his jaw ticking. Glenn was to her right; she felt his hand find the small of her back. She looked over at him, a small thankful smile on her lips. _What would I do without him?_

The town was tiny. One main road with a few dilapidated store fronts and a post office sporting a now tattered American flag. It probably had looked like a Norman Rockwell at some point, but now debris littered the sidewalks and walker blood smeared the road. There appeared to be a few residential side streets, but that was the extent of it. A ghost town. Barren. Not even a single walker in sight.

"What do we do now?" Carl was the only one brave enough to pipe up.

Daryl stopped and glared back at everyone from his spot at the front. But it was Maggie who answered.

"A church," she said softly, clearing her throat, "We look for a church."

xxxx

HOLY OAK ASSEMBLY OF GOD. When the weathered white steeple of the church appeared through the trees of the last street, Daryl took off. Maggie tore after him. As they raced down the pavement her heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest. She barely noticed that Daryl had stopped when she flew past him and up the driveway. Then she saw _her._ The fluffy blond head just off behind the church.

Maggie slowed then stopped. Beth was crouched near the ground, pulling weeds out of a small garden. Maggie could almost hear her humming as she worked in the sunshine. Her vision blurred. _We found her. We found her, Daddy. _

"Beth?" Maggie croaked, her voice failing her. The blond head popped up. Confused blue eyes searching. When they landed on Maggie, they became big as saucers.

"M-Maggie?" Beth began to stumble toward her, tears streaming.

"BETHY!

Then Beth was flying toward her. "MAGGIE!"

"Beth! BETH! BETH!" Maggie had never run so hard in her life. They slammed into each other with such force, they collapsed in a heap on the grass. Sobbing and laughing all at once.

"Maggie! Maggie! Maggie!" Beth's arms were like a vice around her neck, big wet tears falling on her shoulders. "Maggie I tried to...we tried..." she sobbed.

"Shhh... It's ok, it's ok, Bethy."

It felt like an eternity they stayed that way, just the two of them crying and holding onto each other for dear life. Then Maggie heard a clatter behind her and felt Beth's grip loosen.

"Daryl..." Beth whispered.

xxxx

**A/N: I'm not entirely sold on this chapter, and will probably end up making edits. Maggie isn't nearly as easy to write as Carol! But I just couldn't make y'all wait any longer! The next chapter is coming along well! Pretty excited about it, actually! Please review! Friendly suggestions are always appreciated! **


	4. Us

**A/N: THIS IS IT FOLKS! I gotta say, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out! Get ready for some angsty Daryl!**

**ALSO, look out for the Epilogue/ "Me" which is Beth's POV. This will be a romance/resolution chap! **

**Enjoy! As always, much love and appreciation! Leave a review on your way out! –T.**

**DISCLAIMER: Any and all canon events and characters herein belong to the great minds at AMC. I own absolutely NOTHING related to The Walking Dead. However, The Walking Dead very much owns me!**

xxxx

_Didn't every dream, every memory about us feel just as real as this?_ How did he know he won't just dreaming again right now? In most of his dreams – the good ones – she was singing to him. Songs he knew he'd never heard, but felt familiar coming from her. Smiling, laughing as he picked her up, light as a feather, carrying her from room to room. Talking to him, telling him things he needed but didn't want to hear. Him telling her…well, just trying to _tell_ her.

But this was different. No matter how hard he blinked. Still there. All tangled up slender limbs, crumpled in the grass with Maggie. Both of them weeping and whispering. And he couldn't tear his eyes away. _Safe. Perfect._ It must have been God, Hershel, somebody…that kept her that way. A small part of him whispered, wanted to believe, it was just for him. His vision blurred and his eyes burned; like he'd been staring at the sun too long. _"Don't you think it's beautiful?" _

He barely even registered that he'd dropped his damned crossbow. When it thumped to the ground, Beth went very still, her eyes slowly seeking the source of the noise. For a moment, she just stared at his crossbow laying there in the grass. Like some precious relic that had fallen outta the damn sky. She blinked a few times, like she was willing away a mirage. _Maybe she'd dreamed of us, too_. Arms going slack around Maggie, her wide eyes rose up. Taking him in, crushing him like blue waves. Jesus, when was the last time he took a breath? He won't even sure if his heart was fucking beating anymore, or just replaced by this overwhelming crushing feeling in his chest.

"Daryl…" she whispered.

His name on her lips sounded reverent, like a prayer. Had his name ever sounded like that before? She rose on wobbly legs, Maggie's hand clinging to hers. Daryl watched as her tiny features crumbled again with fresh tears; pooling in her eyes and flooding down her cheeks. It felt like someone had reached right into his chest and pulled out his fucking non-beating heart.

"Daryl?" louder this time, almost desperate. Like she was scared that calling to him would make him disappear. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face. _Move, damn it! FUCK! Do something! Say something! Anything! _He wanted nothing more than to go to her. Crush her to him and never release her. Hold her so close that she somehow engraved herself there. Even more than she already was. Tell her every single thing. Make it so he could keep her. _"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."_

But he just stood frozen in place, made of stone. Every word, every thing he wanted to say, caught around the lump in his throat. Strangling the life right out of him. She was standing there waiting for him. Crying his name. And he was stuck, fucking lost._ "...just 'cause you're a-afraid!"_ He won't scared of nothing, but he was fucking terrified right now. Terrified that this won't real. Maybe he was slipping, off the deep end, seeing ghosts like Rick did. Maybe...

A door slammed. Shouts and running broke him out of his trance. Mercifully pulled him back, out of his own mind, away from the blue eyes holding him prisoner. But the mercy was short lived. When he looked over toward the church, toward the shouts, his eyes glazed over. And all he saw was red.

xxxx

One week. Seven fucking days, and he still hadn't had the balls to speak to her. He was too ashamed. Partly because he hadn't spoke to her yet. _Probably too late now. _But mostly because she'd seen him lose it. Be the way he was, before; the way she'd told him not to be. Out of control. Irrational. _A stupid, violent redneck_. She probably hated him. Probably knew she'd been wrong about the sort of man he was. _"There's still good people, Daryl."_

He'd almost killed that fucking preacher. Still wanted to kill that bitch. But Beth had stopped him. A part of him was mad at her for that. That man took her! Took her from him! He was one of the good people, she'd said. Just messed up. Alone. Thought he had saved her. Couldn't even kill walkers. She'd yelled at Daryl, begged him to spare the man. Even then, the only thing that'd stopped him was her stepping in the middle, shielding that piece of shit. Daryl could've fucking stabbed her! He was pissed at her for that, too. She hadn't even flinched. Like she knew he wasn't capable of it.

Daryl sat alone in the fading light, about 20 yards from the house they were holed up in, stabbing at the dirt with one of his bolts. His jaw aching from clinching it. "Keeping watch." More like he needed space. Space to breathe, to think. Most folks probably didn't take him for the thinking type. _Stupid fucking hick. White trash._ But he spent an awful lot of time in his own head. Mostly thinking about her. Wondering how to make it right, or if he could make it right. He'd been staying outside. Securing the property during the day, sleeping on the porch at night. Always close enough that he could see her, keep an eye on her. It terrified him to let her out of his sight for long.

The nights were starting to get colder now. They'd decided to find a place to settle since winter was coming. Abraham had about lost it; but he was Eugene's bitch, and Eugene had wanted to stay. Try for DC in the spring. Something about that weird ass group didn't add up, and Abraham got on his last damn nerve. But Daryl won't about to complain. He knew they needed the muscle, and Abraham and Rosita had proved themselves at Terminus.

The new house was just outside the town where they'd found her. Daryl had outright refused to stay at that fucking church. Hell no. Not there. That argument was the last time he'd spoke to anyone, really. Beth had convinced everyone - except Daryl - to let that asshole come with them. _Father Gabriel._ It took her thirty minutes to convince the old quack to leave his precious fucking church. _Probably scared of the vicious hillbilly. _

_"If I leave you, you will die. I'm not livin' with that. And I'm not leavin' my family. Ever. Again."_

Daryl found himself stabbing the dirt harder. That was just like her, though. _Only Beth._ She could see people, really see them. Knew what they were, even if they didn't. Wanted to save them, especially from themselves. She had a quiet way of doing it, caring for you. Convincing you without ya even realizing it. But calling you on your shit in a heartbeat. She was so... hell, he didn't even think there was just one word for her. How could one person be so many things? Wise. Naive. Weak. Brave. Small. Fierce. Simple. Complicated. Girl. Woman. She was everything. Perfect and imperfect at the same time. So full of hope. So much like her dad. All these things... _"What changed your mind?" _Maybe Maggie was right... Maybe she did know. She had to know, right? Know it was her. All her. _Always her..._

His stabbing stopped. The soft sound of music reaching his ears. Before he knew it, he was halfway to the damn house, like she was drawing him there. He reached the porch and made his way to the window. She was sitting at the piano in the living room, looking like an angel, surrounded by candlelight and starting to sing. There were others, around her listening, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He thought back to the funeral home; her voice as he stood in the doorway watching her. _"I thought my singin' annoyed you." _

The squeak of the screen door startled him. _Rick_.

"Hey...just came out to see if you needed a break. I can take watch." Rick said quietly, sidling up next to him, watching their family through the window.

"Nah. M'good."

"She's somethin', huh?" Rick asked.

"Yeah... She's happy, feels safe."

Rick looked over at him, a question in his eyes. _Shit_.

Daryl flushed, shifting uncomfortably, "...it's just, she's singing...only does that, you know..."

Mercifully, Rick looked away, back to Beth, "Yeah, I know. S'good to have her back..." Rick paused, looking over at him again, "you talked to her?"

Daryl shook his head, trying but failing to meet his gaze. Daryl didn't know how to explain himself...didn't know if he needed to, really.

Rick let the silence be for a minute. His brother was good like that; knew when to give him space.

"It ain't... It ain't the same as when it was just _us_. Donno how to make it right..."

The corner of Rick's mouth turned up in a half-smile as he gazed back into the house, "Well, if you got something to say, you should say it." His smile faltered, "...Second chances don't happen much...not anymore."

With that, Rick made his way back to the house.

_Tomorrow. I'll talk to her tomorrow. _

xxxx

**A/N: In my mind, the song Beth is singing at the end is "This Year's Love" by David Gray. I do not own this! But it's a fantastic song! However, feel free to insert whatever little song you get your Bethyl on to (you know we alllllll got one)! **

**Reviews make me happy, and happy helps me write faster! ;) **


	5. Me

**A/N: We made it! I hope you all enjoy this one! I had every intention of posting this last weekend, but then, life happened! **

**OH! And there's a small homage to one sweet and funny review, early-recoil! See if you can spot it! ;)**

**It's been a wonderful adventure for me - thank you all! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Any and all canon events and characters herein belong to the great minds at AMC. I own absolutely NOTHING related to The Walking Dead. However, The Walking Dead very much owns me.**

:::::

_I wish they'd all just quit staring at me. _Beth was irritated; and Beth was never irritated. She considered herself a pretty patient person, but this was getting old. Quick. The only person who didn't treat her like some porcelain doll, or a damn ghost, was Michonne. Well, and Judith. _Judy. Her sweet girl. Her family. _It was everything Beth had dreamed of, hoped for; and it terrified her. At night she tossed and turned, afraid to go to sleep. Afraid she'd wake up and this would be just another disappointing dream and her family would be gone again. He'd be gone again. And she would be back at the church praying for spring so she could continue her search. Her pitiful excuse for tracking. Practicing, trying to remember everything he taught her so she could find them. _Get back to him. _

She'd had faith her family was alive. Held on hope that they would find each other. But she _knew_ she would be with him again. Just knew it, like it was some sort of ridiculous fact. The sun would rise, the seasons would change, and Beth Greene would find Daryl Dixon. The last man standing.

And sure enough there he was; chopping wood off behind the house, no more than a hundred yards away. May as well have been 100 miles away as far as Beth was concerned. Since that first day, she had tried to approach him, break the ice. But there were always others around and he was all monosyllables and grunts. Practically ran from her, suddenly occupied by some mundane task. She should have known better. Daryl wasn't one for public displays. Or small talk._ "It's what people do... you know, to feel normal." "Never felt normal to me."_

She had imagined it a hundred different ways. What it would be like when they found each other. When she saw him there in the yard of the church, it was like her heart no longer existed within her, but stood there before her. _Daryl_. For the briefest moment she thought it was a dream. Or her heart wanting him so badly that she was imagining him there. The look on his face tore her open. Had anyone ever looked at her like that before? The moment their eyes locked it was there; the same thing between them that night at the funeral home, only... more. But it was just that - a moment. Then reality had flooded back. And since then it was like they couldn't get it back. Hell, he wouldn't even try. He was avoiding her. _Damn him._

Beth slammed the cans down on the old wooden deck, making Glenn jump. They'd been tasked with organizing food supplies. Prepping for the winter.

"You ok over there?" Glenn asked tentatively, squinting, a slight smirk on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Fine." Beth grumbled, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"When Maggie says she's 'fine', that usually means she's the exact opposite of fine," Glenn prodded, unloading another cardboard box from the back of the truck.

Beth sighed, "It's stupid... I'm glad to be back, be with my family..."

"But..."

"But, it's been days and everyone is still... hovering... 'specially Maggie"

Glenn threw his hands up defensively, smirk still firmly in place, "Don't look at me, I've tired to tell her."

Her eyes found Maggie, off across the yard loading the firewood. Watching her again, smiling brightly at her. Beth suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. She understood it, she did. Tried to tolerate it, but it was starting to get annoying as hell. Maggie was like a damn mother hen. Suffocating her. Couldn't they tell she'd changed? She was stronger, more independent. She'd had to be. The only reason she and Gabriel had survived this long was because of her. _And him_. Beth couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips. _Damn him._

Beth was trying to be understanding. Give him time, space. Let him come to her when he was ready. But instead he walked around like he was so pissed at everyone. Especially her. _Lie._ He felt guilty, ashamed, whatever. _Get over it._ Right now, all Beth wanted to do was throw herself at him. Take off across the yard, yank that axe outta his hands and plant one on him. Maybe even smack him when she was done. You know, for good measure. She wanted to scream at him. Call him out for being a stubborn ass. Blow up in his face like that night at the shack, drunk on moonshine. Hug him tight and make him admit it all. Never leave his side again.

But they didn't have any 'shine now... Beth cursed herself. _Pathetic_. Maybe she hadn't changed that much.

Beth felt herself grow more irritated, "It's just... I can't even go to the damn bathroom alone," she looked back down at the array of cans at her feet, "She's always... watchin' me!"

Glenn tried and failed to muffle his laughter, huffing as he lifted another box, "Yeah, well... She's not the only one."

She knew that all too well. Those blue eyes were always on her, following her, tracking her movements, burning through her. Like a sixth sense she could feel it, like he had reached out and physically touched her. But every time she turned, every time he was caught, he looked away. And every time it felt like a punch in her gut. The way he was acting, his silence, it was so... false.

"Yeah... It's bullshit," Beth muttered under her breath, getting back to work.

xxxx

Everyone was settling for the night. The long day of prepping had exhausted them all. Beth looked around the living room, taking in the tired faces of her family. Her eyes fell on Rick; he looked older, _haunted_. But the way his features softened as he gazed down and Judith in his arms made Beth's heart swell. She could see the hope there. It was small, but present. Michonne and Carl were near him, sitting on the floor speaking in hushed tones. Beth couldn't help being glad he had found someone to talk to. He had grown so hard, cold. But when he was with Michonne, Beth could see remnants of the boy he used to be. Carol and Tyreese sat next to each other in the shadows of the corner if the room. They were silent, but the looks they exchanged every so often spoke volumes. She observed as Tyreese quietly reached over and covered Carol's hand with his own. There was a forgiveness and a remembrance in him that left Beth in complete awe. It was beautiful.

Gabriel sat away from the others. Quietly reading his worn Bible from his spot on the piano bench. He seemed to be adjusting well, the constant fear and regret in his eyes starting to recede some. Well, at least when Daryl wasn't around. _Daryl_. As her eyes shifted to the piano, it's worn ivory keys and cracking wood, Beth felt a pain in her chest. She hadn't played since their night at the funeral home._ "Why don'cha play some more... keep singin'..." _There was a piano back at the church, but she never could bring herself to play it; it didn't feel right. Like somehow that part of herself was reserved for her family. For him...

It was Maggie's soft voice that stirred her, "Bethy..."

Beth tore her eyes from the instrument, "Hmm?"

"Why don't you go play something?"

"I- I donno, Maggie..." Beth murmured, eyes focusing on her hands twisting in the lap.

"Ya should." Maggie said firmly.

Beth sighed to herself and rose from her spot on the dusty couch. When he saw her approach, Gabriel lifted his eyes from his scripture, questioningly.

Beth cleared her throat, eyes shifting to the piano, "Maggie... she asked me to play..."

"Oh," he looked surprised as he rose and motioned for her to take the bench,"I didn't know you could."

Beth gifted him a shy smile before sitting, "Yeah..."

Beth felt a familiar comfort wash over her as she reverently skimmed her fingertips across the keys. She had always loved music, a passion she'd inherited from her mother. She knew that, since the turn, most people would consider things like music frivolous. Dumb. A waste of valuable time. Dangerous even. But she didn't. People needed things like this. To remind them that beautiful things, good things, still existed.

As she began the first measure of the song, her mind wandered to him.

_"What changed your mind?" _Of course she knew. _It was me_. She had reminded him that there were still beautiful things, good people. But he couldn't tell her that; he wasn't a tender man. At least, not with words. But on the inside... Beth knew better. He was so much more. More than he even knew or could admit to himself. She wanted him to see that so badly. Wanted him to realize it._ "See, I told you... there are still good people."_ She knew Daryl would never be some prince on a white horse, all flowery words and grand gestures. And she was ok with that. She didn't need or want that. That sort of affection was for another world, one that didn't exist anymore. But he did feel something. Something for her. And Beth very much suspected, it was the same thing she felt for him.

_Tomorrow. He __will__ talk to me tomorrow. _

xxxx

It was dark and quiet in the house. Judging from the murky blue light filtering through the boarded up windows of the farmhouse, Beth figured it must be almost sunrise. The room she shared with Maggie, Glenn, and Tara had once been the dining room. Now it was where the four of them slept on scavenged box springs and tarps. Beth listened to their even breathing and soft snores as her eyes traced patterns on the ceiling. She hadn't slept a wink. All she could think of was him and how she was over waiting. Now was as good a time as any. Very quietly she rose from her bedding and tiptoed toward the door, pausing when Maggie began to stir, holding her breath. When Maggie settled back down, she slipped out, making her way toward the front door.

The screen creaked as she opened it. Beth paused again, waiting, but no one came. _Almost there_. She knew he'd be out here. Already awake. As she crept across the wide porch toward the steps, her heart began beating wildly. Maybe she should have prepared more. _Like... a speech or... something_. She was so consumed with her own thoughts she almost shrieked when his gravelly voice found her ears.

"Shouldn't be out here."

Beth's hand flew to her chest. "Jesus, Daryl!" she gasped, her breath creating small puffs of steam in the cool morning air.

He was standing in the grass, crossbow slung across his back. Beth couldn't help but think how wild he looked, like an apparition in the misty light.

"You should go back in. Sun ain't up yet." He was shifting uncomfortably. Nervous.

"We need to talk, Daryl."

"M'busy. Headin' out to hunt. An' you should get some sleep," he said, turning and starting to walk off.

He wasn't going to make this easy. Beth rolled her eyes and walked after him, away from the house. "You've been busy all damn week!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned toward her. Beth felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold morning.

"What you say to me?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

Beth steeled herself, "I said, you have been busy. All. Damn. Week."

"Whatchu think this is, girl? Another one of your fucking games? A goddamn campin' trip? Somebody's gotta keep us safe, Beth! Fuckin' fed!"

"You don't think I know that?" Beth hissed, motioning for him to lower his voice.

"Go back in the house, Beth. We will talk later." He turned, continuing toward the tree line.

She felt her own anger rise as she hurried after him. How dare he dismiss her like that! "NO. We will talk right now. I am not taking this, not from you!"

He turned and stalked back toward her, "Not from me, huh? And what am I doin'?"

"You're... you're... Hidin' from me!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

At that, Daryl got right up in her face. "Ain't hidin' from no little girl!" he spat.

Beth tilted her chin defiantly, "I'm _not_ a little girl and I'm _not_ scared of you, Daryl Dixon."

"Well, maybe you fuckin' oughta be," he growled lowly.

"No," Beth edged closer, her voice firm, "I know you, an' this... isn't who you are."

Daryl scoffed, backing away. When he whipped back to her again, Beth silently thanked God they were further away from the house.

"What so I told ya some shit drunk one night an' now you know me, huh? You don't know a fuckin' thing!" He yelled, one finger jutting toward her nose.

"Don't do that! Don't push me away, Daryl! I'm done with that!" Beth's own voice loud now, eyes combing his features, willing him to understand, "You don't get to- to do that anymore! The way things are now... you can lose everything, everyone in a heartbeat..."

"Don'tcha think I know that?!" he roared, "Don'tcha think I felt that every damn day?!"

He was pacing now, avoiding her searching gaze and running his hands through his long hair. "What do ya want from me, Beth?!"

The tears were stinging her eyes. "I want it to be like before," she said quietly, her voice trembling.

He stopped pacing and met her eyes. His look made her heart break. When he finally tore his gaze from hers, his voice was hard, "Can't be like that no more."

"Why not? Don't you care at all?!"

Apparently, that was all it took to break whatever restraint he had left, "That what you think?! You think me lookin' for ya every damn day ain't caring?! You think me fightin' with every one of 'em who said you was dead, to give up, ain't caring?!"

The look on his face stole the air from her lungs; he wasn't angry. He was hurt. Then his voice started to crack, "You think... you think I wouldn'ta died tryin' to get to ya?"

"Daryl..."

"Naw, Beth! You think what you want about me but don't you ever fuckin' say I ain't care! I care more about you than I care about ME!"

"Daryl!"

"Damn it, Beth! I tried... I TRIED! And then Terminus? The shit we saw? The shit we had to do?! Don't ya know I did it for you? So I could get to ya?!" Beth couldn't tell if he was talking to her or to himself anymore. "What if I didn't make it, huh? What then? That'd been on me!"

"You found me!"

"I shouldn'tve lost ya in the first place!" he argued, "Should've kept ya safe! It was my job- keepin' ya safe! And I couldn't!"

"Ya did!" she insisted

"Ya got taken, Beth!"

Beth could no longer control the desperation in her voice or the fat tears rolling down her face, "Yeah, and how do you think I made it?! You! You taught me... everythin'! You are the reason I'm here! You are every reason! Don't you think I wanted to- to just give up?! How could I, knowing you were out there? Don't you get it?! I had to find you, I had to! You and me... Daryl, I... I..."

"YOU WHAT?" he barked, eyes boring into her.

"I love you," the words tumbled from her lips unbidden, something between a gasp and a growl.

Daryl's jaw slacked, like he'd been smacked. He looked utterly stunned; his permanent glare giving in to wide eyed disbelief. Under any other circumstance it may have looked comical; right now it was anything but. His recovery was slow, painful. His eyes slipped from hers like sand through a sieve, finding the ground. The silence felt like an eternity, settling heavy on Beth's shoulders. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Say something?" her voice barely a whisper.

She could see his jaw ticking, his hands fisted at his sides, as he studied the damp ground. He looked... defeated.

"Why?" his voice sounded strained.

"Daryl..."

"Why? Why did you say that?" he tried to meet her eyes, failing miserably. She knew this was difficult for him.

Beth shrugged, "It's true."

"But... Why?" When he finally forced his eyes to meet hers, he looked... afraid.

"Because..." Her eyes searched the ground in front of her before snapping back up to his, "because you changed my mind, too." And she'd never meant anything more in her entire life.

She knew the moment it happened. The moment he gave up the fight, the light in his eyes changed. It was like storm clouds rolling off the sea, beautiful and frightening all at once. His hands abandoned their tireless clenching at his sides and he made it to her in two strides, never breaking eye contact. Very slowly his hands came up to gently clutch her elbows. The emotion rolled off him, crashing into her wave after wave, making it impossible to breathe. Slowly his head descended until his forehead came to rest against hers. His breath was ragged, stirring the loose strands around her face. Beth was sure the beating of her heart was so loud it would draw every walker in the state of Georgia. And damn if she cared.

"Ain't right," he murmured.

Beth closed her eyes, "It is."

"Naw. It ain't."

"Don't say that."

"You're... you're so... you're good, Beth," his voice was shaking now.

"Hey... Daryl, look at me." Her slim hands found the worn planes of his face, angling him to look at her, "We... we are good."

His eyes were searching hers now. Looking for the lie. But she knew he wouldn't find it. Very cautiously, Beth leaned up. When her lips brushed his cheek, his eyes fluttered closed. She could feel his whole body trembling. Slowly, she let her lips ghost over his face; his stubbled cheeks, his forehead, the crooked bridge of his nose. As if she could commit them all to memory. When they came to rest more firmly at the corner of his mouth, she felt him go completely still. It took a minute, but the tension eventually left him. _He trusts me_. Encouraged, she let her lips flutter across his. He made a soft noise in his throat and Beth felt his fingers dig into her arms. It took her by surprise when she felt his mouth slowly start to move, lips clinging to hers.

Beth pulled back slowly, her eyes taking in his face. He had such a handsome face. When his eyes met hers, she couldn't help thinking how young he looked in this moment, so unsure. She wanted more, everything. And she knew he did, too. But, this - just being together - it was enough. _For now, anyway. _

Beth smiled, "I mean it."

For a while they just stood there, staring at each other, her fingertips grazing the sides of his face. She could see the tension there, the fear, under the surface. It was almost laughable; how could anyone be afraid of her? But it wasn't her, not really. Her love terrified him. Maybe no one had told him that before, that he was worthy of loving. It felt like a tremendous responsibility but that only made it more precious to her. She couldn't help the small smile on her face. She would gladly spend the rest of her life, no matter how short, proving to him that he was.

"Me too," he finally whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Ya know, that thing. The thing ya said. Me too." Beth felt her heart flutter in her chest and she opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, "I'm- I'm no good at this... But I don't know how to be without ya, not no more."

Beth nodded. She knew. "Ain't goin' anywhere," she promised quietly.

"You were right... I missed ya so bad when you were gone."

End.

:::::

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading my little fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! This has been a very cool experience! To every one of you who read, followed, favorited, reviewed: Thank you from the bottom of my Bethyl shipping heart! I feel honored and humbled that anyone would take the time to read my nonsense. Bless you all! **

**I have another little fic spinning around in my brain, but I make no promises on ETA. It's Bethyl, of course. It would be solely Daryl POV, dark and angsty based on the song "Take Me to Church" by Hozier, set during the events of "Us" and "A". Give it a listen and let me know if there is any interest! :) **

**Thank you all again! Much love, always. -T. **


End file.
